


Fenton Ghost?

by Guardian_Rex



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Boxy is stronger than he acts, Jack has a dead relative, weird headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rex/pseuds/Guardian_Rex
Summary: While Jack and Danny are out getting groceries, Jack tells Danny something new about ghosts, and then the Box Ghost attacks.  but something's different this go around.





	Fenton Ghost?

The box ghost wasn’t exactly someone that Danny thought much of.  He popped in, annoyed the fuck out of Danny, got beat up, and then came back after a couple hours or so.  Strangely enough, Danny knew that most people around town had seen and interacted with the Box Ghost in some way since he was a frequent annoyance everywhere, but he had never realized that not  _ everyone _ had met the Box Ghost.  So, it was a great surprise to Danny, what happened when his dad met the box ghost.  It was a simple outing at the mall for once.  It had Danny begging the question, “Dad, why are you with me on a grocery run?  No offense, I like hanging out with you and all, but I usually do this with Jazz.”  He raised a brow at the orange giant, who looked down with a smile.

“Just thought you and I could use some bonding time, Danno!”  Jack slapped Danny’s back and ruffled his hair.  “You can tell me a bit about those stars you’ve mapped out and I can tell you more about ghosts!  Like how we’ve determined that the ghosts are 4D beings, instead of just being from an entirely foreign 3D world like scientists first thought!”

“Did you think I was going to forget the fudge ingredients?”  Danny quirked a brow at his dad, though he  _ was _ sort of listening to the rant that he tuned out the last couple hundred times it was said to him.  “And … 4D?  So, what, all ghosts are capable of time travel naturally and that’s how they’re turning intangible?”  It was an odd thought that didn’t really fit with how it felt to use the ability, so he was skeptical.

“No, Danny, a 4th spatial dimension.  Like length, width, and height.  For instance, a 2D being wouldn’t understand what the heck is going on if a 3D person grabbed them and pulled them to the side instead of forward, back, up or down.”  When they turned into one of the grocery stores that had situated itself in the mall, Jack grabbed a cart and Danny walked along side the cart more than his dad.  “Likewise, if a ghost were to drag one of us along that 4th-dimensional axis, it’d look like the world was coming apart at the seams, solids shifting around like liquids and parts of structures just disappearing.”  Jack did that trick where his thumb seemed to vanish and Danny snorted, grabbing a box of cereal and tossing it in the cart.  “It’s easier to show it on the computer, of course, but basically we never actually see all there is to see of a ghost.  We can only see a 3D slice of their 4D forms.”

“I have a feeling that none of them know this except  _ maybe _ Technus, dad.”  Danny shook his head.  “Technus is the only one of the ghosts that attack here with any interest in science.  Though he’s more obsessed with technology than straight up science, so I guess he wouldn’t know either.”  Danny rolled his eyes at the thought of Technus stealing his stuff, and grabbed a box of pudding mix.  “Johnny’s more focused on his bike and Kitty to care about physics like this… Nah, I don’t think there are any ghosts that attack that would know about this.”

“Danny… ghosts aren’t intelligent enough to understand things like their own makeup.”  Jack sounded a touch disappointed, but hardly as disappointed as Danny felt.  “They’re echoes of humans, remnants of emotion from 3D beings.  They wouldn’t be able to understand half the sensory input that they’re getting.  And who’re these Johnny and Kitty kids you’re talking about?”  He raised a brow at Danny, likely not connecting the names to the ghosts.

Before Danny could say anything more, the boxes in their cart gained a nebulous green glow and rose in the air at the same time that a chill ran up Danny’s spine and flew out his mouth as a cloud of mist.  He groaned, facepalming as a familiarly obnoxious voice rang out in the air.  “BEWARE, FEEBLE HUMANS, FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!”  Jack had an ecto bazooka out in seconds - bringing questions and answers for later to Danny’s mind - and aimed it in the direction of the voice.  Then Boxy was there, cackling as people less used to ghost attacks ran out of the store without even checking to see which ghost it was.  Box Ghost didn’t even flinch at the charging whine of the bazooka aimed at him, and Danny worried what would happen if his father wiped out the poor guy.  The strangest thing happened next, however, and Danny never got his answer.

“...Jason?”  The ghost went quiet, and the barrel of the weapon lowered a bit.  Recognition flared in his expression and Danny stared at the two, dumbfounded.  “Jason is that… is that you?”  Danny looked over to the Box Ghost for some sort of information and flinched when he saw instead the ghost’s body flickering and glitching into strange shapes that didn’t belong on a body, at all, ever.  Tetrahedrons split off of Boxy’s body randomly, big and large, before finally settling back to what Danny recognized as the Box Ghost.  He stared back at the Fenton patriarch, who hadn’t shown any discomfort in what he had seen, with equal amounts of recognition.

“Jack?  Jacob William Fenton?”  The sound of Box Ghost’s voice had lost its ethereal echo, a somewhat jarring change, and he lowered himself to the ground.  His hunch eased up, and he was nearer to Jack’s size.  “Well look at you little Jackie, big bad Ghost Hunter just like pop.”  There was another glitch in the Box Ghost’s form and he shook his head.  “Damn, remembering a bitch.”

“Jason, you died.  Years ago, when I was twelve.  That was the first ghost I ever shot back into the Ghost Zone.”  Jack frowned and raised the bazooka back up to aim at Boxy - Jason apparently.  “I thought all of us Fentons had sworn never to turn into a ghost when we die.  To go without regrets and obsessions?”  Jason scratched under his chin, a cubic barrier of purple forming around him.  He gave a wry grin and sighed.

“That’s right, I was arguing with Kyle about ghosts that same day.  He had tried to tell me that not all ghosts are scary and evil.”  Jason - Boxy?  Boxy felt better to call him.  Box Ghost shook his head and laughed bitterly.  “Ain’t that a stupid thought?  Ghosts are evil, after all.  Every Fenton knows it, down to their bones.  Taught since we were toddlers.  Practiced ghost fighting every day that we could, especially once pop would let us.”  The bazooka fired and the blast struck Boxy’s shield hard enough that cracks splintered along its surface, but it didn’t break.  “I was so focused on that thought, proving to Kyle that ghosts  _ are _ evil and scary and wrong like Ma and Pop said that, well, I guess that last thing I thought when the thing got me was ‘ghosts are evil, and I can prove it.’”  He turned invisible, no more than a cold spot that Danny could feel moving around them.

“So you’re the one who managed to gank the thing back into that emerald hell?  Good on ya little bro.”  Boxy slapped Jack’s back and Danny gasped as dramatically as he felt the situation called for.  “I see hunting still runs in the blood.  Right nephew?”  Now caught up to speed by a sudden sense of urgency, Danny activated the wrist ray he always kept with him and fired it at the Box Ghost’s face.  Boxy swerved to the left and phased through Jack’s fist.  “Easy, I’m not gonna go spillin secrets.  I’ll be on my way, and I do believe I’ll take  _ this. _ ”  A jar of pickles flew into Boxy’s hand and Danny frowned in confusion.

“I thought you only did boxes?  How did you levitate a jar of pickles?”  He poured as much energy as he could into the wrist ray without overloading the thing or giving away his own ghostly abilities and fired at the blue skinned apparition.  The blast was blocked by a line of cubes and Danny growled in frustration.  “And since when can you block a shot like that?!”

“Oh, I’m just full of surprises nephew.  Till next time, Jackie.  I’m sure you’ve got plenty to talk about but the wife is pregnant and craving pickles and icecream.”  Jay Box grabbed a carton of icecream out of the air and vanished.  Not just from sight or tangibility either, but completely gone back to the ghost zone.

Danny turned to his father, grabbed the other things they still needed to grab from that aisle, and leaned against the cart.  “So, I think there’s a story you forgot to tell me there…”


End file.
